Total Drama Keroro
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Jo, Lightning, Soctt, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Courtney, and Alejandro find out there being watched, by none other then Sgt.Keroro.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Keroro

**Hey I have a new story today. So when I was writing stories, I was also watching (Keroro Gunso), and I fell in LOVE with it. So I decided to write this, I hope you enjoy.**

**Discalimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Jo, Lightning, Mike, Cameron, Zoey where all watching an alien horror flick along with Alejandro, Scott, and Courtney. Everyone else who didn't want to watch the movie fell asleep. Only Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, and Scott where enjoying the movie, Courtney just yawned knowing this is just fake, and Mike, Cameron, and Zoey held on to each other.

After the movie Mike, Zoey, and Cameron whimpered. "I can't believe you guys where sha-scared of this dumb movie." Lightning said. "Yeah it was so fake." Courtney said. "Will, sorry for me being in a bubble for so long it was scary." Cameron said getting out. "Aw come on Cam you weren't that scared where you." Jo mocked. "No!" Cameron yelled.

"Kero." A voice said in the forest.

"What was that?" Mike said freaking out. "Cam please tell me you burped." Zoey said holding Mike closer. "No it wasn't me." Cameron said getting closer to Mike and Zoey. "Well I'm going to investigate it who is with me." Jo said. "I'll go maybe I can kill it." Scott said grabbing his bat from nowhere. "I'm going too if it's Chris he's going to here from my lawyers." Courtney said. "Ok come on maggots let's go." Jo said as Scott, Lightning, Courtney, and Alejandro fallowed her.

"Are you guys coming too?" Courtney said smirking to Mike, Zoey, and Cameron who are still scared. "No where fine here." Zoey said.

"Kero." The voice said again making Zoey Mike and Cameron screamed.

"Yeah where coming." Mike said still freaked out. He along with Cameron and Zoey fallowed Jo. "That's what I thought." Jo said smirking. The group where walking around the forest, as they where still walking they all kept on hearing "Kero" every time.

"Boo!" Alejandro yelled in front of Zoey, Mike, and Cameron and they screamed. "Alejandro!" They yelled. Alejandro was laughing hard, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Classic." He said. "Shh." Jo and Lightning said. "Sorry can't help myself." Alejandro said. "Be quiet you guys the voice is around here." Courtney said.

After a few moments, they waited for the sound again, but it was just quiet. "Oh well it's gone let's go." Mike said about to leave. "Oh your scared Mike." Scott smirked. "Hey leave him alone." Zoey yelled. "You maggots shut up!" Jo yelled leaning on a tree.

"Kero." The voice said as Jo touched the tree.

The group then freaked out and backed away, the part of tree bark was like wallpaper revealing a frog like alien. "No way." Jo said freaked. Jo along with Scott, Lightning, and Alejandro where scared. Zoey, Mike, and Cameron where smiling at him. Courtney she was just surprised. "This is weird." Courtney said.

After the wallpaper came off the frog reviled to be Sgt. Keroro. "Oh man just like in Episode 1 again." He said whispering. "He talks too!" Zoey Mike and Cameron yelled smiling more. Scott dropped his bat while Lightning just fainted after that. Keroro just smirked evilly. "Now prepare for handsome Keroro, Pekopons!" Keroro then jumped out of the tree, and tried to attack Jo, which now both of them are fighting.

After the fight Keroro was tied up on a tree, with the cast surrounding them. "Alright who are you and what are you doing here!" Jo yelled holding Scott's bat, the only ones not glaring at him where Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.

Keroro just laughed. "Foolish Pekoponian, my name is from planet Keron. My platoon and I are here to conquer your planet, after we failed 2 years ago. So we heard about this show, and I came here the blow up the island on live TV. Kero, Kero. Kero." Keroro said and laughed.

"He's not joking right. I'm mean where all bigger then him" Courtney said. "Hold on platoon you mean like an army." Jo said thinking of her frenemy Brick. "Yes are platoon name is the A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon!" Keroro cheered. Everyone then looked confused. "Don't ask about it." He said. "Ok." Alejandro said.

"What do you think should we kill it?" Scott whispered, while the cast just looked away. "If it's going to kill us then yes." Jo replied. "Alright let's punch his sha-alien face," Lightning said. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron looked scared about what Lightning said.

With their back turn Keroro was able to get his arms loose, and turned invisible, and he was able to escape. "Kero, Kero, Kero." Keroro laughed.

"A guys." Cameron said. "What Cam!" Scott, Lightning, and Jo yelled. Cameron then pointed to the tree where Keroro was. "He's gone!" Jo yelled. "Alright that's it no more Ms. Nice Girl." Jo yelled.

The rope where Keroro was tied up then moved and quickly tied Jo up in the same tree. Jo then screamed. "Jo!" Lightning yelled. Another part of the rope came by and tied Courtney, Lightning, Scott, and Alejandro to the same tree.

"Hey you should let us go, I have a lawyer!" Courtney yelled. "Lightning can't be tied!" Lightning yelled. Keroro then turned visible and laughed. "You Pekoponians are so foolish." Keroro said. "Now to blow up the island with you on it." Keroro said, grabbing the Kero ball.

"What are you going to do with that?" Courtney said. "Simple blow up the island then take over Pekopon." Keroro said. Just then an arrow came right behind him. "What?" Keroro said. "Nice one Zoey." Mike said. "I didn't want to hurt him." Zoey said. "Come on Keroro is this what you want to do." Cameron said. "Will…. Yes." Keroro said then clicked a button, and got Zoey, Mike, and Cameron tied up as well.

"Come on are you sure you want to do this." Zoey said. "Yeah I mean you can make friends here like us." Mike said. "Friends, it's been a while since I had friends." Keroro said. "Will I'll be your friend once I blew up the island." He said again.

"Hold on, if your blowing up the island shouldn't you leave first." Courtney said. "Oh your right, well bye" Keroro said. He clicked his Kero Ball so he can leave, but then it didn't work.

"Kero." Keroro said. Keroro started clicking the button but nothing worked. "Did you charge it, before you tried to attack us?" Jo asked glaring. Keroro eyes went wide, knowing her forgot. "Will charging is just. Well you know." Keroro said. Everyone was now giving him weird looks. "I can't believe you're a Sgt." Scott said.

"Is there a chance I can hang out with you for a while." Keroro said to Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. "Uh why hang out with us when you tried to blow us up on the island." Alejandro said. "Sure." Mike Cameron and Zoey said. "Really it will be nice to have you around." Zoey said. "And you can stay with me." Cameron said.

Keroro was happy doing a happy dance. "Wait where on an island how will you get home." Keroro said. Everyone was now laughing. "What." Keroro said. "Oh Lightning forgot to tell you." Lightning said. "Were not on the island where at the park." Jo said.

Keroro's mouth just dropped open. "I'm stupid." He said, as he heard more laughter.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Keroro Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter. I'm really having fun writing this story, and I'll write more tomorrow because I love writing this.**

**Will I hope to be wiritng more stories new, and chapters.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**I don't own.**

The next morning, Keroro was vacuuming Cameron's house. Cameron's mom was gone for the day, so Cameron was talking with Zoey and Mike at his house. "Excuse me." Keroro said still vacuuming. "See he can do good things." Cameron said. "I agree with you Cam, but you didn't see what happened with Jo, when he helped out at her house." Zoey said.

_Flashback:_

_Keroro was at Jo's house vacuuming, but suddenly he fell asleep, and accidently vacuuming, Jo clothes. Jo then came in, and got upset. "WHAT THE HECK!" Jo yelled. Keroro woke up, and saw what he was doing, "OH FROG!" He yelled. Keroro then shut off the vacuum. "I'm really sorry Jo I can explain." Keroro said. Jo was getting pissed off 100%. Keroro took this warning, and ran off fast, back to Cameron's house._

_Jo then went to the vacuum to go look for her clothes. However the vacuum turned on it's self, and the vacuum, got stuck on Jo's pants. "Great I hope this won't happen every time in the story." Jo groaned._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I wrote so many apology letters, but don't know what happened." Keroro said putting away the vacuum. "Will that's Jo for you, she rarely apologizes. Mike said. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Cameron went to the door, and saw Courtney very pissed off. "Hi Courtney. Huh how are you today?" Cameron asked. "Where's the toad." Courtney said. "Hey I'm not a toad, I'm a Keronian frog! Everyone knows that even the person writing this story," Keroro yelled. "Yeah ok, this morning someone landed in my yard. "Courtney said taking a small blue tadpole from her bag.

"Man what happened?" The blue tadpole said waking up. This blue tadpole was Private second class Tamama. "Sergeant!" Tamama yelled going to Keroro. "Oh hi Tamama." Keroro said. "Everyone this is Private second class Tamama, the youngest of the platoon." Keroro said introducing his friend. "I'm also the cutest, of the platoon as well." Tamama said.

"Aww he's co cute." Zoey said picking him up. "Yeah he is cute Zo." Mike said. "Ok you guys take care of him, I don't need him." Courtney said until Keroro pushed her. "What the heck!" Courtney yelled. "No one should ever hit Tamama's breaking point." Keroro said. "Why?" Cameron asked. "Because push one of his buttons, this house will blow up, like a bomb." Keroro said.

"Will ok, well I'll leave him with you guys." Courtney said, and she ran out. "So Tamama what are you doing here." Keroro said. "Will you accidently hit call back on the Kero Ball, and now the whole Platoon is here." Tamama said. "Oops." Keroro said. "Hey it's ok, at least we get to see the whole platoon." Mike said. "You don't understand." Keroro said.

A little later Tamama was enjoying his day; he ate all of his favorite snacks, and is watching TV in Cameron's house. "So after this I can stay with you." Tamama said eating more snacks. "Sure." Zoey said. Tamama smiled, and ate his snacks faster. Zoey and Mike giggled. Cameron smiled, and heard the doorbell again. "I'll get it this time." Keroro said. He went to the door, and saw Jo.

"Oh hello." Keroro said. "So I heard you got a new frog." Jo said. "Yeah he's sitting right over there." Keroro said. Just then Keroro was then lifted off the ground. Jo then started yelling at Keroro, to the point where her words had to be censored. Tamama came in very pissed off. "How dare you hurt my Sergeant!" Tamama growled. "Uh oh, you better duck." Keroro said. "What do you- oh." Jo said seeing Tamama's mouth glow.

"TAMAMA INPACT!" Tamama shouted, and a huge been of light shot through his mouth. After the blast, Jo ducked down before it could hurt, or even kill her. "Is this the breaking point you're talking about." Cameron said. "Yes." Keroro said. Tamama took a few deep breaths, and was fully calm down. "Wow." Jo said. "Sorry about that." Tamama said, and went back to eating snacks.

After the whole incident Keroro was cleaning up the mess, while Tamama, Zoey, Mike, Jo, and Cameron where on the couch eating. "So who am I staying with?" Tamama asked. "Me." Zoey and Mike said at the same time. Mike and Zoey looked at each other. "Zoey you can take him." Mike said. "No Mike it's ok you can." Zoey said. "Well I thought you would like to keep him." Mike said. Mike and Zoey just where talking about who get's to keep Tamama.

"Do they always do this?" Tamama asked. "Yes, and it's really getting to my nerves." Jo said. "Want me too." Tamama said, but Jo glared at him. "Oh ok." Tamama said. "Tamama." Zoey said. "We decided that both of us would take care of you." Mike said.

"Really!" Tamama said with a big smile and sparkling eyes. "Yeah, but where not living together, but will leach take a turn to take care of you until we get an apartment." Zoey said. "Awesome!" Tamama cheered. Keroro then came in. "Hey finished everything." Keroro said.

The group came in and saw Keroro cleaned everything. "Wow clean as a whistle." Jo said. "You even got the tough stains out." Cameron said. "It's nothing really." Keroro said. The group was seeing all of Keroro's work. However, there was another frog outside watching them.

"I can't believe them." The frog said. "Their so week to those Peokoponians." The frog then glared. "I guess I have to do this mission myself." The frog said again. This frog was none other then Corporal Giroro.

**Can anyone say cillfhanger. Basically when I write this I'm watching at the same times to get me momentum and ideas to keep on writing. See you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Keroro 3

**Hey I'm back with the newest chapter. **

**Ok I got a coment that siad what happened to the old /keroro gunso characters and here is my version of what happened. Since Keroro Gunso ended 2 years ago everyone is grown up and have new lives now. Keroro's platoon goes on a vacation and they crashed landed in Canada, however a button that was destroyed, erased Natsumi and friends memories about them, so sicne they can't go back they have to restart their advnetures again with the Total Drama Cast. Maybe one day I'll bring the Keroro Gunso characters back.**

**Also if you have questions about any of my stories plz comment and I'll post them on DA or on the next chapter for one of my stories.**

**So anyways hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Total Drama Keroro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or / Keroro Gunso. **

At night Giroro, was at the Total Drama cast house setting up a bunch of booby traps around every cast member's house. Some of the cast members where woken up, by the noise, but didn't see Giroro, due to him being invisible. "Perfect." Giroro said, as he left.

The next morning Cameron woke up too loud banging on his door. Cameron looked around hoping it wasn't a prank by Keroro. However, Keroro was still asleep with a comic covering his face. Cameron then went downstairs holding a bat and slowly opened the door.

He saw Alejandro, Zoey, Mike, Tamama, Lightning, Scott, and Jo all upset. "Morning guys what brings up-" Cameron was then cut off by Jo. "Oh shut up where's the toad." Jo said upset.

"What wrong?" Cameron asked. "You frog friend pulled booby traps at our house." Zoey said. "But sergeant couldn't do anything like that really." Tamama said. "I'm sorry Tamama, but who do you know that does something like this." Mike said.

"Alright let's friend the toad." Scott said grabbing his bat.

"Kero!" Keroro cried.

"Uh we didn't do sha-anything yet and he's already hurt." Lightning said. "Come one let's go check it out." Cameron said.

Cameron then led the group to his room to see Keroro tied up and upside down. "Keroro?" Cameron said. "Run away! He's here!" Keroro said. "Whose here?" Jo said. Just then another rope comes and ties up the whole group, except Tamama. "What the heck!" Jo yelled.

"I caught you." Giroro said. He then turned visible, in front of the cast. "Everyone this it." Keroro was then cut off. "My name is Corporal Giroro." Giroro said.

"How many members of your platoon are there." Alejandro said. Giroro then pointed his gun at him. "What did you say solider!" Giroro yelled. "Nothing amigo really." Alejandro said. "Keep quiet." Giroro said putting his gun down.

"And you!" Giroro yelled at Tamama. "You're living with the enemy again!" Giroro yelled. "Will yeah, but I thought you where ok, with out because we left Japan 2 years ago!" Tamama yelled back. "Well you need to start knowing who is the enemy or not, solider!" Giroro yelled back. "Sir, yes sir!" Tamama saluted.

After a few minutes of being held captive, outside Courtney knocked on the door loudly. "If I can remember that knock that should be Courtney." Zoey said. "Huh who." Giroro said. "Another member of their group of friends. You know she reminds me of that girl you once had a crush on." Tamama said, but then got his mouth covered by Giroro. "That's private information." Giroro said blushing.

Courtney then opened the door very hard. " Ok which frog took a picture of me getting undressed?!" Courtney yelled" "Him. Him!" Keroro and Tamama said pointing at Giroro. Courtney then glared at Giroro, but Giroro was blushing once he saw her.

"Wow, so hot!" Giroro said. Courtney then ran to Giroro and started beating him up. "This girl is so much better then her." Giroro said in his mind. "I think I have a new crush." Giroro said in his mind again.

A little later everyone was free and cleaning up the house, before Cameron's mother got home. Giroro was on Keroro's bed in a full body cast. "Don't worry Giroro, will conquer Earth, once you're off your cast." Keroro said. "Shut up." Giroro said.

Giroro then looked up at Courtney, but she replied but throwing a dustpan at him. "Ow love hurts."

**Night :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama Keroro Chapter 4

**Wow I finished the next chapter FAST. Wow. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and it's funny and I'm finally getting the hang pf breaking the forth wall pretty good.**

**So I hope you know the patter, and I think you know who is next in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and /Keroro Gunso.**

It was a wonderful day, the group along with, Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro where all at Zoey's house eating lots of food, and drinks. "This is really nice Zoey." Cameron said. "Thanks Cam." Zoey said with a smile. Tamama was chugging down sodas and chips all at once. "Careful Tamama won't want to get sick." Mike said. "Don't worry I just love Sugar." Tamama said eating more snacks.

Jo who was sitting by herself just drinking a soda, "Aren't you even hungry Jo?" Courtney asked. "There is no way I'm eating junk." Jo said. "Yeah but isn't Soda junk." Keroro asked. Jo then picked up Keroro. "Are you trying to talk back to me?" Jo said with a smirk. "No." Keroro said. "That's what I thought." Jo said dropping him.

Suddenly someone was knocking at the door. "Zoey where you expecting someone." Scott said. "No, really me, Cameron and Keroro invited everyone." Zoey said. "I'll go check." Tamama said getting up. "No!" Keroro and Giroro shouted and pounced on Tamama. "Hey what the frog are you idiots doing." Tamama said getting upset. "What if it's the FBI?" Giroro yelled. "Red little guy is sha-right." Lightning said.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Mike said. "Cool all of us could have been here 2 chapters ago." Keroro said. "Quick in here." Zoey said. The whole group then hid in a small room. And Zoey turned on the light. "Oh what's this?" Keroro said. "It's a basement." Mike said. "Oh can we use this as our secret base?" Tamama asked. "No!" Jo, Lightning, Scott, Courtney, and Alejandro yelled. "Yes!" Mike and Zoey said. Tamama and Keroro cheered and Giroro just nodded.

"Kerokeroro…"

"Tamatama.."

"Girororo…."

"What the heck is that." Jo said. Keroro then stopped and said, "It's a chant we do once in a while." Tamama also stopped, "Yeah we where going to do this the last chapter but the author skipped that for some reason."

Suddenly the door at Zoey's house opened. "He's in." Courtney said getting scared. "Maybe it's a robber." Tamama said. "Stand aside I'll deal with this." Giroro said as he gave a wink to Courtney, which she glared back too. "I just pray if he comes in here we don't have to end in a cliffhanger." Tamama said starting to cry.

"Quiet maybe he will leave if we all stay quiet." Mike said. Suddenly the door just zippered opened. "I know one frog who can do that." Giroro said glaring. The group then looked up at him. "No way." Keroro said. "You mean." Tamama said. "Yes." Giroro said. The person who came out was none other then Noah the know it all.

"Noah?!" The group yelled. "Noah?" Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro questioned. Noah just smiled, and laid out a piece of paper, and a yellow frog with crazy eyes came out.

"Kukukukuku"

"Kululu!" Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro yelled. "Kululu?" The group questioned. Kululu then did his laughter.

After a few moments the group then introduced the two new characters to each other. "Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro this is Noah, he's the smartest person we know." Courtney said. "Second smartest." Alejandro said, but then got glares from everyone. "Sorry for the scare, but he told me he will give me something special if I could look for his friends." Noah said.

"And everyone this Major Kululu, the brains of the platoon." Keroro said. "It's nice to meet everyone." Kululu said. "Here's a gift." Kululu said passing a small ball to Noah. Just then ball exploded and everyone was running for their lives while Kululu was laughing.

"Kukukuku…." Kululu laughed.

After two minutes of that, everyone was now glaring at Keroro and Kululu. "Is he the brains, or the member TRYING TO KILL US!" Jo yelled. "Yeah sorry, none of know why he's this way?" Giroro said. Keroro then got up and said, "Well now we got the platoon all here." Keroro said. The whole platoon cheered until Tamama thought of something, "Wait I think where missing someone?"

**I think you guys know who the next frog is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama Keroro Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter to Total Drama Keroro. I think I had fun writing this one. Well I guess you know who the next one in the Keroro Platoon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunso or Total Drama**

Everyone was packing stuff for a big camping trip today. "Alright ready." Mike said. "Ready!" Everyone cheered. "I'm still thinking were missing someone." Tamama said. "You've been thinking of it since the last chapter ended." Giroro said. "Kuku who knows in this chapter kukuku…" Kululu said.

Later the group was hiking along the trail, and Keroro was getting tired. "Alright time to play some music." Keroro then turned on his IPhone 7, and started playing Afro Gunso, and singing along to it.

"Would you shut it off!" Jo yelled. Keroro then fainted, and it switched to the opening theme; Keroro! To March. "Oh my favorite!" Tamama said. "I Know right Tamama that song… started are fame." Keroro said waking up. Suddenly Keroro and Tamama started singing the whole theme song, during the whole hike. Everyone else was whispering, "Shut up."

As they finally made it to their campsite, Keroro and Tamama just finished singing the 9th opening of the show. "Now when where going home let's sing all the endings!" Keroro cheered. "Yay!" Tamama cheered. "No!" The cast yelled.

While the cast was setting up their where two pairs of eyes watching them get packed. "I'm going down by the lake to get water." Mike said. "Ok be careful." Zoey said. "Can I come with you Mike?" Tamama asked. "Sure why not that blast you could do can protect me." Mike said. Tamama just smiled.

As Mike and Tamama were walking around to the lake the two people were fallowing them. "I got a small feeling someone is fallowing us." Mike said. "Relax it could be just Jo or Scott pulling a small prank on us." Tamama said.

Once the two got to the waterfall, and got water they head back to the campsite. Suddenly the two figure started fallowing them again. "Where back." Mike said. "Finally." Jo said.

Suddenly the two figures showed themselves. "Greetings everyone." A young girl in a soft voice said. The girl had pale skin, and pale blonde hair, her name is Dawn, and she had a keronian partner too, Dororo. "Dawn!" The total drama cast yelled. "Dororo!" The Keroro platoon yelled.

After a few moments the group where all talking to each other. "Keroro this is Dawn a close friend of ours." Cameron said. "And this Dororo, one of our platoon members." Keroro said pointing to Dororo who is now in a corner. "I can't believe you guys forgot about me again." Dororo said in sadness.

"Let me guess you guys forgot about him for a couple of chapters." Dawn said. The Keroro platoon was surprised. "If you don't know. Dawn is a aura reader." Scott said. "Wow!" The whole Keroro platoon said. "Also if you want to know why Dororo traumatized Keroro has done stupid things to him in the past." Giroro said. "What stupid things?" Alejandro said.

Tamama then listed all of the stupid things Keroro has done to Dororo in the past, which the author couldn't write because of too many things Keroro did it would just tire her out. "So your just the worst friend ever." Zoey said. "Will what other bad things you did." Scott asked. "Well name one bad thing you did before, and I'll tell you if I did." Keroro said, making Dororo go to depression even more.

"Have you ever pushed him into a sharks mouth?" Lightning asked. "Oh yeah, but it wasn't a shark it was a space dolphin." Keroro said. "Now space dolphins will flip you till you start feeling sick, and then they will try to bite you." Keroro explained making Dororo falling deeper in depression. "Ok Keroro I think that's enough." Dawn said.

"Did you boss him around?" Jo asked. "Well I gave him all the wrong answerers to a big test once." Keroro explained more. Dororo was now in depression mode X5.

And all through the whole trip it was just Keroro talking all about the bad things he did to Dororo all night long.

**If you feel bad for Dororo please give him a hug.**


End file.
